Total Drama Time Travel
by JuJuJuJuJuJuG
Summary: Noah has perfected a time machine and has tested it several times. He intends to travel back in time to TDI and win- with help of Courtney.
1. Prologue

Total Drama Time Travel- Chapter One

The story begins in a dark room.

"Yes! I've done it!" Noah shouts.

"Noah honey, quit shouting, you'll wake your father," a woman calls from above. "And I wish you'd come out of the basement."

"Dona, I'm working on…a school project," he said. "Due tomorrow."

"Okay, just quiet down."

Dona was his step mother. His real mother died when he was 3. Dona had the personality of a wet carrot, and was as smart as one too. It was June. He had been out of school for weeks.

What Noah had "done" was create a time machine. Not that flux capacitor Back to the Future kind of thing. This was made of very expensive parts he had bought on the internet.

"Now I can go back to 2008 and win that insane reality show, and win the 100,000 dollars and become rich! But wait…I need to take someone with me so once I am rich I have someone to make babies with! But who…Lindsay! No, she would tell everybody about how "Joey brought me back in time to win this…um, what is this again?" No…somebody smart…Courtney! Yes! Courtney it is!"

Noah ran to his room, locking the basement door behind him. He logged on to his laptop- a brand new Asus one- and got on Facebook. He clicked on chat: 47 friends online. Scrolling down…Luke Dalton, Richard Dalton, Armando Darmendea, Courtney Davis! He started the chat, and this is what it looked like:

Wednesday, June 16

Noah: Courtney I need 2 talk 2 u

Courtney: What is it?

Noah: in person. you wont believe me over the internet

Courtney: Yes I will what is it

Noah: no you have to see it to believe it

Courtney: fine ill come over tom. K?

Noah: k. c u then.

Courtney: bye

Courtney is offline.


	2. The Meeting

Total Drama Time Travel- Chapter Two

You see Noah cleaning up in his basement, looking rushed. Then you hear one of those fancy doorbells (the ones that go on forever).

"Courtney's early!" Noah exclaims, running upstairs to answer the door.

"Alright, show me what's so important."

"Come downstairs," Noah invited, ushering her to the basement door.

"Noah, I never would of thought you would be rich," said Courtney.

"Yeah, well my dad owns a hotel chain," he explained.

"Really? Which one?"

"The Holiday Inn,"

"Seriously?"

"No, he won the lottery."

"Oh…What about your mom?"

"She died of brain cancer when I was 3,"

"Oh. I'm sorry."

"It's fine. Anyways, the thing I called you here for."

"Right."

"I have perfected a time machine made out of various parts from around the world; mainly imported from India."

"Yeah. Right. A time machine."

"Don't believe me? Say your middle name on the count of three. One. Two. Three."

"Maria," said Courtney.

"Maria," said Noah at the same time as Courtney.

"How did you-"

"I went back in time after you said that and said it too."

"Your lying. You got that from Duncan or something,"

"Want to go back in time? To prove it works?"

"Umm, sure. To…1990."

"Okay, we'll go to a random place in another country, where we can't be seen."

"Why not?"

"Haven't you ever heard of the butterfly effect? Doing anything could cause a lot of damage. Like step on a bug and the internet could never be invented."

"Whoa…"

"Yeah. So here's what were gonna do. Were gonna go back in time, and not move, just look around. Okay?"

"Yes."

"Okay, step into the machine, removing anything, except clothes."

"Okay," she emptied her pockets, taking out car keys, a checkbook, PDA, iPod, necklace, some change, and a lighter.

"You smoke?"

"No! It's….Duncan's."

"Right…anyways, let's go."

They go back in time to 1990 Italy in a random city square.

"Proof enough?"

"Yeah, now lets go back."

They stepped back into the time machine and went back to the present.

"Ok, now here's my plan. We go back to TDI and win it all and split the money 50-50."

"60-40."

"No!"

"Do it or else im not in."

"Fine, ill find someone else. Maybe Bridgette."

"Fine, 50-50."

"Alright. We leave This Saturday." said Noah.

"Why not now?""We should watch every episode of TDI and take notes on major events,"

"Right, and what each challenge is,"

"Like the awake-a-thon. We will walk the 20K and not eat too much and sleep before," he explained.

"And _we _will try in dodge ball."

"And _we _won't hook up with the juvenile that ends up getting us voted off."

"And _we _wont hook up with a guy creating a gay canon."

"And _we…we…._you win."

"Anything else?" asked Courtney.

"Yes…we probably should become a couple."

"What?"

"If we are strategizing it will seem as if were talking like a couple does. Otherwise people would get suspicious why were talking since were on different teams."

"Okay."

-vibrate-

"That's my mom," explained Courtney. "I gotta go. See you Saturday."


	3. This Saturday

Total Drama Time Travel- Chapter Three

Saturday, Noah's basement

"All ready?" asked Noah.

"Yeah. But I have a question: how are we going to prevent ourselves from meeting ourselves?" questioned Courtney.

"I have that planned. Oh, got your notes?"

"Yeah, let's compare. What was your most major thing to remember?" Courtney asked.

"Well I wrote down what each challenge was and why each team won. You?"

"To get on people's good side."

"Okay. Ready. Let's go," Noah stated. "I'll set the machine on 1 minute timer."

"I'll get all my stuff in the machine." said Courtney.

Courtney put all of her stuff in the machine, noticing Noah hadn't.

"Alright, here's the plan."

"When we get there, it's important we are quiet. I have it set for our private rooms where we stayed before we got on the boat to camp. You'll leave first, into your room. Now, here's the tough part. Your gonna have to kill your past self." Noah explained

"WHAT? But won't that kill me?"

"No, that's Hollywood myth. If we take place of our past selves, and not go back to the future, then no, we won't die."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, positive. I've tested it before, I killed myself 15 minutes ago."

"Alright, let's go."

Courtney stepped in.

Noah sent her back.

Noah got in.

The timer sent him back.

Courtney's POV

She appeared in a hotel room.

She saw her past self, sleeping.

"Too easy," she thought

She pulled out a knife and stabbed her in the chest. She stabbed her again. She was dead. Courtney expected herself to fade out of existence, but all that happened was her dead body faded away.

-knock knock knock-

Chef's voice boomed through the door, "Courtney! Your boat's here. Get your shit and get out here!"

"Coming!"

Noah's POV

Noah also appeared in a hotel room.

He saw 2008 Noah, sleeping with the History channel on TV, some special about roman armies.

Noah broke his neck.

His old body faded away.

"Nick, err, what's your name! Get out here! Your going to camp now!"

"On my way!"

Noah got his bags and left.


End file.
